


Kokoro Continuation

by httppsyche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, Language, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httppsyche/pseuds/httppsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something intimate happens a few days before High School Graduation, Hinata and Kageyama part ways confused.</p><p>But, they always manage to find eachother again, this time, in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry this is my first story on this website... Look out for grammar and spelling because I'm horrible :~:

Kissing. That's an odd word, isn't it? Touching your lips to someone else's. Who even came up with that?

Lips to lips, it seemed the entire world fluttered around them, flowers dropping to the ground as the wind blew around a bob of orange hair. A taller head of black hair pressed diligently against the other, making sure his point had very well been recognized.

Hinata pushed away, face flushed red and heavy breaths rocketing from his mouth. The sight was overall erotic to the taller male. He was the same, hair disorganized on top of his head. He groaned and laughed lightly at the absence of soft skin.

"Why did you stop?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata fell to the ground, flustered above all else. He closed his eyes and rubbed his legs together, moaning through closed lips. He looked up and smiled slightly. Kageyama back stepped and groaned as Hinata finally spoke up. 

"We'll be late for morning practice."

 

//Day of Graduation\\\

 

"Kageyama, You're shaking," Sugawara mentioned, placing his hand to Kageyama's clenched fist. Hinata bent over, looking down the isle of people. Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi had all come to congratulate them on graduating. 

The older of the group smiled as Kageyama's name was called. The said teen immediately jolted upwards and began his journey to the stage. He looked like a robot, all sprung up and pent while walking. Tanaka had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing.

Right now they were calling graduated sports members. Karasuno always went backwards in the alphabet, meaning that..

"Hinata Shōyōu!"

Hinata squeaked and stood up, trying to look a lot more natural as he walked. His arms swung loosely at his sides as he made his way to the illuminated stage. The lights hit him like a truck as he began his journey up the steps. He could hear a few whistles and claps but other that that, he could hear his own heartbeat. It felt as if his heart was going to explode.

He grabbed his diploma and glanced towards Kageyama. He was looking straight at Hinata as he gave a subtle smile. As he made his way next to his counterpart, Sugawara and Daichi began to whisper to eachother.

"Kageyama never smiles... Do you think their..?" Daichi asked.

"I don't think so, but a few days ago, I came to help with morning practice and I happened to look out of the window. They were behind the gym making out so I'm not exactly sure."

Daichi let out a squeak as he covered his mouth.

"Well I'm pretty sure they are then."

Tsuuki was called, Yamaguchi afterwards. All the graduating seniors were lined up on the stage, the four of them proudly smiling, even Kageyama. The glance he was giving Hinata totally visible.

\--

After everyone else left, Hinata was surprisingly put in the position of Team Captain, Kageyama at his side as Assistant Coach. The volleyball team had a final meeting before Hinata and Kageyama were gone. 

"Ok, so, as most of you know, I'm not the best with words," Hinata said, Kageyama giggling behind him. Hinata shot him a glare before continuing," But, this year has been a blast. I had no idea I would be captain and to tell you all the truth, I was the worst player on our team in my first year. Now, I'm better than Kageyama, who was our best player."

The first and second years awed and Hinata was the one giggling now. Kageyama let out a 'Tsch!', then stepped up to speak.

"Well, even though that is true, he still has a long way to go," Kageyama mentioned as he smiled lightly, "So, you guys are probably wondering about next years captain, eh?"

The first and second years were anxious, palms sweaty and rubbing together. They all smiled with desperation and Kageyama walked through the crowd if boys, a foot or two taller than most of them. Hinata joined, towering over them about a foot. They looked around and Hinata began to giggle.

"I don't know, Kageyama, maybe I should come back and be the captain again."

"Yea, I don't know if anyone's really worthy."

The group of boys groaned and lowered their heads. Kageyama circled around one boy, Yuuki Maruishi. Second year, great Libero and amazing height when it came to jumping (still not higher than Hinata). Hinata smiled and cocked his head to the side almost like he was communicating with Kageyama. The other boys watched in awe as Hinata walked over to the boy.

He ran his fingers through the boys black locks and raised his head up to look at him.

"Well, I can't really, so, your the best fit."

The boys face lit up quickly as he turned to his friends. Everyone clapped and somehow, Kageyama and Hinata managed to slip past all of them to the back of the gym. Hinata smiled and jumped up and down, jumping past Kageyama's height by about 3 feet. Kageyama smiled at him and grabbed his hips, grounding him once again. 

All of the younger teammates giggled while watching them and smiling when Hinata began to jump again. This time, Kageyama hit his head hard. The team flinched as Hinata was crouched on the ground looking up and muttering something to the taller male. Then, he stood up, Kageyama turning his back on him. Hinata grabbed at the fabric of his white shirt and begged, but when Kageyama didn't react, he jumped onto his back. 

The male still weighing less than 90 pounds was easy for Kageyama as he grabbed the bottoms of Hinatas legs and began running around the gym. The group of younger males began to laugh when Hinata was launched into the air like a projectile missile. Kageyama yelled something and the entire tear cracked up. Hi took his chance. He lowered down to the smaller male, whispering delicately.

"I'm sorry, show for the kids. Forgive me?"

Before Hinata could ever respond, Kageyama pecked his lips onto Hinata's ultimately making his face light up.

\--

Kageyama thought about the distance between them. A brilliant crossroads, almost separating them. Both if the Highschool boys had bags, suitcases and duffle bags filled with volleyball equipment. They tried to smile at eachother, not knowing how to part ways.

"I'll miss you!" Hinata quickly exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too. Maybe we can meet up in the future."

Hinata smiled widely and heard the roar of a bus engine. He looked back at the blue bus sigh, shining sadly in the sun's reflection. An old bus slowly came to a stop and it's doors opened as others stepped on.

"Well, that's my cue!"

Hinata began to pick up his bags and looked at his other half. He was frowning, looking as if he was about to cry. Hinata immediately dropped his bags and ran forward. He picked the larger mans jaw up, his lips slamming painfully into the others. 

He began running off, picking up his bags and shuffling onto the bus. He settled his things on a tall shelf and sat, looking directly at Kageyama. He smiled and waved slightly as the bus trudged off.

Kageyama looked down at a pamphlet that had been crumpled in his jacket pocket. He read the title, 'Macherou University'. At that moment, if he had looked up, he would have seen the destination of the departed bus.

'Macherou University.'


	2. Heavier Than Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET AGAIN
> 
> DUN  
> DUN   
> DUNNNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback! :3

Well, Kageyama though his life couldn't get any better. He had spilled his tea on himself, his lazy ass of a roommate ate all of his food, and he had a first corse of an academic class at 5:45 this morning.

His head lazily bobbled up and down as he walked through the cool campus. It was December now and it snowed like crazy there. Kageyama breathed in, tugging the black scarf around his neck up towards his nose. He sniffled and stared forward, avoiding others with classes this morning.

Kageyama grumbled as he swiped his ID badge across the receiver on the front door, a happy noise chiming and the door unlocking. He pushed his way inside and was soon in a light jog to get to his new Math class. 

He opened the door a simple, "Sorry I'm late," slipping from his mouth as he closed it back. His eyes were shut until he walked to the front if the steps revising the class. He opened them, scanning the crowd densely as he got to the very right corner of the room.

There sat a bundle of neon orange hair. It bounced up and down as he nervously sat. His pencil tapped restlessly at the desk as he shifted back and forth. Kageyama's eyes were wide as he he stood, staring at his other half.

The teacher sighed and looked down at the role. "Kageyama.. Tobio?"

The teacher wasn't even half way through his name before Kageyama was sprinting at the smaller male. He guessed Hinata didn't notice because by the time he had his arms wrapped around the other, he hadn't even moved.

Hinatas eyes were wide, the shade of brown tilting slightly towards the un-identified person. Kageyama looked up, a thick grin on his lips. 

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata gasped for breath before throwing his smaller arms around the males waist. Hinata sniffled and groaned when the connection was lost. Kageyama had pulled back, sitting down next to him. Longing for contact, Hinata placed his hand down on Kageyama's. He looked over, the both of them grinning like mad. 

//

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Macherou, Idiot!"

"Wh-Wh-Why didn't you tell me? Idiot!"

Hinata was shaking with excitement. Seeing his partner after almost a year, it was exhilarating. But, Hinata wondered why they didn't see eachother sooner.

"Well, I missed you so much. It was kinda lonely without you," Hinata mumbled.

"I know, I missed you too. Hey, since were just now seeing eachother for the first time in a year, why don't we go get drinks tonight?"

Hinata nodded and got on his tiptoes, kissing Kageyama on the cheek. The unexpected gesture made his cheeks flush and he turned away, embarrassed. 

Hinata smiled and lowered his hands, dropping them under his butt. He waved at Kageyama and when he waved back, he noticed that he had been looking at Hinata's butt. He flushed an even deeper crimson and headed back for his next class.

//

The day had gone by slow for both of them. Hinata had all advanced classes surprisingly and it was the same for Kageyama. Although, the only class they had was their AP Geometry.

Kageyama was standing in the exact place that was said, waiting patiently for his smaller half to walk over. He looked down at his phone and when he looked back up, the orange ball of energy was just there.

"Shit!"

Kageyama back stepped and Hinata giggled.

"You were looking so intently at your phone I thought you were going to make out with it."

"Tsk!"

"Don't 'Tsk!' Me!" Hinata said, using air quotes.

"Well, where do you want to go? Wherever it is, we'll have to walk. My car is in the shop."

"Uh... Local bars eh?..... What about... Brooke's? Kenma and Kuroo work there."

"Ok, to Brooke's it is."

The two padded of, Hinata sparking a conversation after a few minutes of silence. They caught up on things they didn't hear about. Family, Sports, Classes, and Hobbies. Hinata was smiling happily, listening to every word.

By the time they had reached Brooke's, they had run out of things to talk about, the only thing to listen to being the shuffling of their shoes. Kageyama was calm and collected while Hinata was screaming on the inside.

The last time they had seen eachother, they had kissed and touched and now they were walking feet away from eachother, going to a bar.

The doors to the bar were soon visible and Hinata blushed brightly, running forward to them. He pushed the metal bars and the door slowly creaked open. Hinata smiled back at the raven, happily dashing inside the tinted windowed building.

"C'mon!"

Kageyama picked up his pace and rushed through the door before it closed. When he looked around, he was speechless. He couldn't believe that he ha never come here before. It was amazing in its own rights. 

TV's on every corner of the room were sitting blazing sports next to neon signs. Beer advertisements and logos of every sort of brand. There was a flight of stairs to the very right and as Kageyama dwelled in further, he say the multiple floors. They also sported flat screen TV's and more ads. Kageyama's mouth was completely open and Hinata understood why.

Hinata had already sat down at the bar, looking around to see no one in the back. He looked at Kageyama, whispering, "Come here!" The other slowly sat down and Hinata giggled at him.

"Kenmaaaa! Kuroooooo!"

The boy tried to impersonate a whale, stretching the two seniors names out as long as possible. Finally, a head of blonde hair popped up from behind the wooded structure. 

"I can hear you, Idiot!"

Kenma reached forward, chopping him on his soft head. Kageyama let out a 'Pft!' and covered his mouth swiftly. Hinata looked over, kicking the other underneath the bar chairs.

"So, what do you want?" Kenma said, snapping the two out if their fight. Kageyama and Hinata both looked at eachother saying, "Bud Light."

They giggled lightly and Kenma grabbed two beers, popping the tops at the same time. He pushed them into the wood and into their hands. They raised the metallic cans and took large gulps of the alcohol. 

//

The sky had turned dark, luminescent stars shining through the thick fog in the air. Hinata burped loudly, letting it echo through the almost empty bar. The sounds of sports on the TV rang diligently as the two teens took shots of some type of alcohol. Hinata was giggly and on the bridge of falling from his stool. Kageyama was tired of the other, head touching lazily against the wooden counter. He wasn't even drunk, his high tolerance of alcohol being useful this time.

"One more!!"

Hinata rocked the stool back and forth as he laughed loudly. The chair hit a crack in the floorboard, slowly falling backwards. Hinata's figure falling with it. He looked back, seeing the floor inch closer and closer. When he was about to make impact, his eyes shut tight. When he opened them, all he saw was black hair. 

Kageyama hade dived to catch the other, falling instead of the smaller boy. He let out a low groan and Hinata sat up on him. His alcoholic blush thickening when he realized he was riding the other.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kageyama!"

The teens stood up, Hinata waiting for the beating so he closed his eyes. When all he felt was a gentle touch in the head, he undid himself. Kageyama had a tear forming at the corner of his eye, holding his head. 

"Your not hurt, are you?"

Hinata was baffled, back stepping slightly and looking his strait in the eye. Hinata lowered his head and smiled slightly.

"Idiot... I'm fine.."


	4. Lay me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama runs into a problem when Hinata gets a little too drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa
> 
> Gay shower stuff.
> 
> Rly gay.
> 
> Not sex tho.
> 
> Wouldn't want any of that.

"Up you go, Dumbass!"

After the fall and a few more drinks, Hinata had collapsed, head smacking hard on the counter. Kenma offered to call a cab but Kageyama already had the smaller figure on his back.

They were already back at Kageyama's apartment. Hinata had been thrown onto a chair like a recently used jacket, his head hanging low and legs sticking out straight. From the small kitchen, kageyama could only see the parts that hung off of the furniture.

He had decided to make coffee, something dark and smooth to wake Hinata up. It took a while so the teen stood there, eyes glued to the chair.

"Ka-kageyamaaaaa!" Hinata slurred, raising one finger in view.

Hinata paused a second before continuing, "I loveeeee youuuuu!"

The raven cringed, the loud screeching halting his movements to pour the coffee. He groaned, continuing and finally had two cups in hand. His trek to the chair was slow, an short nonetheless. When he stood over the smaller male, he grinned. His shirt was slightly up, revealing from the top of his rib cage to his pelvis where his boxers slightly peaked out from beneath his loose shorts. He had been staring too long, leaning froward a bit to begin talking.

"Hey, I made coffee."

Hinata turned, sluggishly pulling at Kageyama's sleeve. "I love yo-"

The force on his shirt caused him to move forward. But, not wanting to spill the hot liquid on the other, he pulled back with all of his might. His face was hit with coffee, falling on the floor at the same time. 

"Agh! Shit, Shit, Shit! Fuck!"

He rubbed at the newly forming splotches of burns, the pain getting even more intense. His breath hitched when his clothes began to stick to his thin figure. The outline of his muscles and edges carefully being pointed out beneath the white fabric. His skin went from a tan to red almost instantly as he shook silently.

"O-oh. Kageyama I'm sorry."

Hinata was sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of the corner of his eye. His hazy bed head sticking in crazy directions and even to his forehead. His eyes widened when he officially looked at the other. Kageyama had one shoulder pressed into the dark wood, the other hand propping his body up slightly. His thighs tightly closed together and calves spread apart. Hair wet and hot coffee spike all around him along with one shattered mug, the other rolling in the distance.

Hinata inhaled sharply, turning for a second before getting down on his knees to help the other up. Kageyama groaned when he touched a specific part of his back, trying as gently as possible to guide the raven to his feet. It took a minute but he was finally on his feet. Hinata gently placed him on the chair he had been on moments before and scanned his body.

"You got really burned."

"Yea no shit! It was freshly brewed coffee!"

Hinata raised his hands in submission, quickly but drunkly staggering to the kitchen. He touched the fridge lightly before opening the freezer and pulling out two ice cubes. The tingling was pleasant for only a moment before the splotch of skin began to numb. He hissed to himself while walking steadily back to the setters side. He leaned forward, gently touching the ice cube to the reddened patch of skin on his cheek. When Kageyama openly cursed, Hinata knew it had to feel good against the burn.

"I really am sorry," Hinata mentioned.

"It's ok, your drunk."

Kageyama took a deep inhale, pushing the piece of ice away from his face.

"I think I'll take a cold shower."

|| 

Kageyama's body twitched relentlessly as the cold water trickled down his burned torso. He groaned, the pleasant feeling of the burn being gone washing over him. Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, the wet strands sticking backwards. This was nice, soothing and easy to accomplish.

His eyes shot to the side, following the movement of the sliding door. On the other side stood Hinata, completely bare and revving to go. Kageyama couldn't help his eyes wandering down to the others surprisingly large shaft. He heard a 'Ehm' and his eyes immediately shot back up.

With silence Kageyama turned, hiding the thick red blush and semi-hard on he was sporting. A few splashy noises and their was a hand dragging slowly up his spine. Shivers slowly melted down his back and he trembled underneath the others touch.

"I miss it, don't you Kageyama? I miss kissing you, you sticking your tongue on my mouth. The way you smell is intoxicating. It makes me hard every time. I miss if so much."

Kageyama groaned loudly, pressing his body agains the tiles on the wall in front of him. He wanted to think something, anything, wanted his mind to form the words he needed. Kageyama's body was officially trembling, in need if some sort of release from his tight encasement. And without any thought, he muttered something. He didn't even know what it was at first before his mind made sure he did.

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said we can kiss again! If you want too. I guess."

Hinata smiled devishly, walking up and tapping the taller mans shoulder. Kageyama turned, looking the the others also flushed face. He was happy, wanting to lunge forward and suck on that specific part of his lip that drove the other insane. 

"Kiss me," Hinata urged. 

Kageyama gratefully accepted and leaned down, grabbing the others smaller shoulders. He pulled himself in, painfully smashing his lips into the others. They stood there for a moment before they began to move. They're lips sloshed back and forth, wet noises deluding from the pressure. They're tongues battled for dominance, Kageyama winning the fight and sucking on the others front teeth. Hinata let out a breathy moan, most of the noise being smothered by the heat and friction. 

Kageyama continued until he had to break for air. His lips slowly wandered, beginning to trail down Hinata's neck, sucking on his collarbone and finally reaching his nipples. Kageyama passed them, giving no thought into the matter. Once he reached his pelvis, he was kneeling, kissing along the toned outline of the bone. He bit down harshly, applying just the right pressure and releasing his lips with a pop like sound. A pink splotch began to form, quickly turning dark red. Hinata let out a long and raspy groan, gently placing his hand in the ravens hair. 

"Kageyama... Let me..."

Hinata kneeled, now face to face with the other. He leaned in and slowly kissed him as his lips grew soft with water and spit. He began nudging the raven, forcing him to his feet. Kageyama shuffled back a bit, gently placing his weight on the wall behind him. 

Hinata studied Kageyama for a moment. Despite playing on the same team for four years none of then had really seen each other naked. At that time probably didn't even want too. But this time, Hinata did. Kageyama's dick was long, much longer than his own and thicker also. Hinata wrapped his hands around his shaft, not even fitting around the entire thing. He began to drool, leaning forward and dripping his saliva onto his cock. With a slight tug, Hinata had began pumping him. He looked up, watching the pure ecstasy on his face, every now and then letting his tongue lazily lick the head, pulling the foreskin back. 

Kageyama's moaning at some time had gone out of hand. His long fingers loosely wrapping up into the orange locks and tugging as he fell into pleasure. The warm feeling of Hinata's mouth made him thrust a bit, feeling the back of the others throat. 

"Nnn."

Hinata coughed a bit, pulling away from Kageyama. He felt sorry, kneeling and gentle kissing the other on the forehead. His ministrations seemed to have worked, gaining a full on kiss instead. Kageyama tasted himself in his mouth, huffing at the though and continuing to kiss thoroughly. 

"Kageyama... I d-don't want to have sex. Not tonight at least."

Hinata had broken away, tears forming at the corner of his eyes due to lack of air. They were both panting hard, staring at each other as Kageyama thought.

"Ok. Then scoot closer and put your legs over mine. Get a close as you can."

Kageyama watched as Hinata struggled to move himself across the wet tiles. When he finally did, the two moved and a brief friction between them had Hinata moaning slightly. Kageyama reached out, holding the two of then and beginning to pump. He slowly raked his thumb against himself, letting out a raspy moan. 

Kageyama and Hinata took turns, gradually building up the sensation until they both felt a warmth deep in the pit of their stomachs. With breathy groans and needy lips pushing against eachother, they both came, not being able to tell who's was who's.


End file.
